1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative siding structure for buildings, and more particularly to trim elements including a dentil piece slidably engaged within an integrated frieze and channel structure.
2. The Background Art
Trim materials have found widespread acceptance in the building industry for concealing portions of buildings such as door and window casings, fascia boards, moldings, cornices and the like. For example, frieze trim has been developed for placement against upper portions of buildings such as against fascia board or beneath eaves. Friezes are often referred to in the art as crowns. Vinyl siding is often used as trim structure in the form of soffits and fascia panels.
Dentil blocks have also been developed for decorative siding purposes. Dentils are separate decorative block members commonly secured in a horizontal line along the side of a house, such as against a fascia board or beneath an eave. However, each dentil block must be installed separately, which is laborious and time consuming. Extra time is required to ensure that the dentil blocks are straight and aligned. Of current interest is a combination frieze and dentil trim structure which is simple in design and easy to install accurately.